Time
by enchantedem7
Summary: Roy Harper, also known as Arsenal, patrols the streets of Metropolis like other superheroes. This one doesn't go as planned. A oneshot "what-if" story. Scenes from 09x03 Rabid. A time-travelling concept.


**I know Roy Harper doesn't exist in the Smallville Universe (well TV series), but he must be there in the future. SO this little idea popped in my head and just been sitting in the file for months. Thought I'd share it.**

**PS. Rated T for strong language (rarely).**

* * *

Holy sh*t.

That was the first thought that exploded in his head as he watched above from a rooftop building. His eyes,which seemed to grow bigger than the mask he was actually wearing to conceal his identity,scanned the surroundings.

Still quavering from shock, the boy lowered his crossbow at a low angle so he could easily reach the streets that lay hundreds of feet away. He shot the line, and as eloquently as he could, Arsenal glided quietly, his pulse racing like the winds of a tornado. He approached a very familiar area, yet in this instant it seemed alien. The new homes that were under construction now were gone; vanished into thin air, replaced by an abandoned factory and looked as if frequent crime stalked in the deep alleyways without doubt.

Light! Another anomaly caused his heart to beat erratically:

It was daylight. The light sky gave clues that dawn had flown by not so long ago. This was not good- not good at all! Not only was he wearing his red costume, but he had no idea where he was.

"No way!" he muttered silently, voice now void from emotion due to the gravity of surprise. His face grew paler as the seconds passed, flipping his head around back and forth so fast he was in high risk of a whiplash as he urgently examined his environment. "Sh*t!" he cursed again, fear crawling into the back of his head.

However, a load roar of an engine followed by the wailing of sirens swiftly tore him from his irrevocable thoughts. Panicked, he sprinted into the corner of an adjacent corridor, just in time so feel a sudden wind rush by and a split-second of a black blur. As he watched closely, Roy gasped audibly as a local hero effortlessly pushed a truck- that looked at least 2 tonnes!- into the centre of the road. His confusion faded as warm realisation showed that it was in fact a certain well-known alien halting another crime. It all made sense when the roar of a Ducati came to a screeching halt at the sudden appearance of the colossal truck effectively blocking his path.

"Stupid drivers," Roy stated with a drop of annoyance, "Should know the speed limit." But the semblance of ire abruptly dwindled from existence only to be slapped instead by a cold hand of bewilderment, when the driver threw off his helmet.

"Sh*t," Roy repeated for the umpteenth time, his nerves frazzled from shock. "This is _not _happening right now!"

Oliver Queen.

His mentor.

It was his mentor! His mentor sporting a leather black jacket, his expression showing nothing less that exhaustion. His mentor being the careless, reckless mentor! The exact same person who grounded him for a week for going only 5 miles past the speed limit in his Audi! Roy scrunched his face in doubt. The whole situation was so inexplicable that he began to rethink whether this really is Oliver Queen or not.

Oliver Queen. The usually powerful, passionate, carefree (yet careful at the same time) leader, now sat slumped behind the wheel with dark eye-bags which unabashedly indicated days without a blink of peaceful sleep. But Roy was ultimately slapped by surprise-yet again- if he thought his teacher's appearance was abnormal. Oliver Queen's presumptuous attitude; Roy would have not believed in a thousand years...

* * *

Roy's mouth gaped open like a fish, unable to brush of the animosity between the two men. They were not the Clark and Oliver he was used to. Not at all. The resentment was almost palpable, and Clark did not attempt to assist Oliver, and Oliver did not attempt to understand him. And what Roy could not comprehend at all was his mentor's neglectful behavior. Roy's eyebrows creased in tight concern; wasn't Green Arrow a hero? The Robin-Hood like figure that stopped crime, not create it? And it seemed like Oliver knew he was speeding: he didn't pause when the police cars were trailing him. Once again, Roy's eyes impossibly widened further. His palms became sweaty with the avalanche idea that he had in-fact stumbled into an alternate universe.

"No-no, no," Roy whispered, leaning against the wall as his legs instantly collapsed under the weight of the suggestion.

Contemplating would only worsen the situation. He knew that. Investigation, through investigation was what he ought to do- what he needed to do. So, without doubt (okay, maybe a little bit), he shot another line with his arrow, once again letting him glide smoothly across the buildings. Quickly though, worried if anyone spotted him in his scarlet costume.

* * *

**Please share your thoughts in the reviews! i'd love to hear from you. Should I continue? I have a bad habit of procrastinating though...?**


End file.
